


Vacation Aftermath

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: We Bare Bears (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically this takes place after ending of vacation, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: Let me know what you think about this! Sorry if it seems rushed at parts (I have no patience when it comes to writing) XPMore to come!
Relationships: Grizz/Nom Nom (We Bare Bears)
Kudos: 13





	Vacation Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this! Sorry if it seems rushed at parts (I have no patience when it comes to writing) XP  
> More to come!

☀️ Day One ☀️

  
  
  


°Afternoon° 

  
  
  


Grizz was buzzing with excitement. 

  
  


He and Nom Nom were standing at the checkin counter of the Eucalyptus Center. The entire place was shades of pale pink and had green potted plants all around. It had a soothing feel to it and it was so aesthetic! 

  
  


The floors were white ceramic tile and Grizz could see his shadow in the patterned squares! It was so shiny and clean! 

  
  


Gosh he couldn't believe he was here! He couldn't wait to get this vacation started with Nom Nom! He wondered if there was a pool. What if there was a game room? He really loves foosball!

  
  


Maybe there was a spa too!

  
  


There were many fun things he and Nom Nom could do together here! 

  
  


"Okay sir. Your room is 1B on the first floor." The hotel employee handed Nom Nom two key cards. "And for your bear friend, 2C on the second floor." 

  
  


Oh yeah. 

  
  


They were going to have separate rooms while they were here. Grizz was quietly hoping they would be able to watch movies until late at night and eat a bunch of snacks. But this was okay! 

  
  


"So what are you going to do first?" Grizz asked. "The pool? Is there a pool? Oh wait there's a brochure here." He grabbed one from the top of the stack and opened it up. 

  
  


"There's a hot tub. I need to relax." Nom Nom stepped away from the counter and walked off to the side. Grizz followed. "Pools aren't really my thing. They're filled with gross people and the smell of chlorine is terrible." 

  
  


"Don't hot tubs have chlorine?" Grizz put a paw on his chin. He couldn't remember if they did! 

  
  


"There's a _difference."_ Nom Nom huffed. "Please don't be annoying while we're here, man. I can change my mind in an instant and you'll be back on a plane to San Francisco!" 

  
  


"Okay! Okay!" Grizz frantically waved his forepaws. "I won't be, dude! I promise!" 

  
  


The koala exhaled and mumbled. "I'm glad you're here. I guess." 

  
  


"Me too, buddy." Grizz smiled a very soft smile. His heart picked up pace, probably beating a thousand times a minute. He still wondered if Nom Nom meant what he said on the plane. 

  
  


Could it be true? 

  
  


Did the koala really _love_ him? Or was the fact that they were practically falling to their deaths, random words came rolling out without much thought? 

  
  


Grizz didn't get to bring it up because Nom Nom was tossing him the key card to his room and walking off. "Meet me at the hot tub. I'm sure it'll be easy enough for you to find on your _own_." 

  
  


"O-Okay noms!" Grizz steadied the key card in his paws, not expecting it to be thrown at him. "I'll see you at the hot tub, man!" 

  
  


Nom Nom didn't answer. 

  
  


Grizz sighed happily and he went to find the elevator that would take him to the second floor. Once he located the elevators and pressed the _up_ button. He swayed on his feet and whistled as he wanted for the double doors to open.

  
  


A tall man approached and stood beside the grizzly bear, seemingly waiting for the elevator as well. 

  
  


Grizz threw a friendly _hi!_ in the guy's direction. 

  
  


"Hey." The person said with much distraction. 

  
  


"You lost buddy?" Grizz thought the man looked a little confused. 

  
  


"In a way yes." The stranger replied. "I'm looking for someone." 

  
  


"Maybe I can help you out!" Grizz offered gleefully. The elevator dinged and the doors trembled open. "Oh this is mine!"

  
  


"Really!?" The person got an excited flick in their gaze. "I'm getting on anyways!"

  
  


"Nice!" Grizz entered the elevator. The stranger followed him in the small space and the bear pressed the second floor button. They carried on their conversation as the doors slammed shut. 

  
  


"So can you tell me anything about this person you're finding, dude?" 

  
  


"Oh yes!" The stranger pulled out a picture. It was of Nom Nom! Oh gosh! "I'm a _good_ friend of his but we lost contact a couple years back but this is my chance to get back in touch!" 

  
  


Grizz gasped. "Oh gosh! I'm his friend too!"

  
  


"Really? That's awesome!" 

  
  


"And lucky for you, I know what room he's staying in!" Grizz beamed. "I can take you _straight_ to him!" 

  
  


"That would be so sweet!" 

  
  


"Let me just check out my room and I'll lead you over there!" The number on the screen flashed to floor two and the elevator jolted open once again. 

  
  


"Aw man! You don't have to!" The guy trailed Grizz out into the hallway. "You can just tell me his room number and I'll head on my merry way!"

  
  


"Nah dude! I don't mind!" Grizz headed down the hall, counting the numbers as he went. "So what's your name? I gotta introduce you to Nom Nom! Though he probably already knows your name if you're friends!" When he didn't get a response, Grizz turned around feeling confused. 

  
  


The guy was still at the far end of the hallway by the elevators. 

  
  


"You coming, man?" Grizz shouted to them. 

  
  


"Nope! I'll just wait here until you get back! I don't have a lot of time so if you could, please hurry!" The stranger disappeared around the corner just out of sight. 

  
  


"Huh. Okay!" Grizz shrugged his shoulders and he turned back around. But something kept him rooted to the spot. It was crazy weird that a guy who wanted to see Nom Nom would be in the same hotel on the same day the koala would be here. 

  
  


Then a dreaded realization dawned on Grizz and he hurried back towards the elevators. 

  
  


"Oh wow! That was fast!" The stranger smiled. "Can we go see Nom Nom now?" 

  
  


Grizz had to play his cards right. Fool the person right in front of him. "Yep! Let's head on back down!" 

  
  


"Great!" The trip down to the first floor was agonizing. Knowing the guy's true intentions created a lump in the bear's throat. He forcefully tried to swallow it down to no avail. He had to act cool until he could locate some sort of security that can escort the crazy fan out of here. 

  
  


His mission for this whole trip was to keep the koala's nutty fans away from him. He messed up hard at the airport but he wasn't going to mess up _here._

  
  


Once the elevator opened up and they were returned to the lobby, Grizz nervously looked around for any sign of security guards. There was none around. 

  
  


"Are you sure you know where you're going, bear?" The fan had annoyance in their tone. 

  
  


"Of course! Just getting a feel of the place!" Grizz headed down a random corridor, silently hoping it wasn't where Nom Nom's hotel room was located. It would not be good if the koala suddenly left his room in order to go to the hot tub. 

  
  


Luckily the numbers seemed to go higher then lower as they walked down the long hallway. 

  
  


"Ugh bear!" The fan was starting to get really frustrated. "I don't think you even know him! You're just leading me around in circles!"

  
  


"The hotel is square?" Grizz chuckled nervously. "How can I lead you in circles when the hotel is square, man?" 

  
  


"Just take me to the dang koala already!" 

  
  


A red hot fire ignited within Grizz. "I don't really like how you're talking about my noms!" 

  
  


"Your noms?" The fan laughed. "What are you two dating or something? All I want is him to sign _this!_ " They pulled the photo of the koala back out. "Then I'll get out of both your fur!" 

  
  


"No! No way! I'm not taking you anywhere near him, man!" 

  
  


"I think you _will."_

  
  


"Is there a problem _here?"_ Grizz recognized that voice! 

  
  


"Farmer!" Grizz felt relieved. He was saved! 

  
  


"Sir. I think you need to come with me." Farmer said to the crazy fan and grabbed them by one of the shoulders. 

  
  


"What? I'm not leaving without Nom Nom's autograph! You can't make me!" 

"You have the right to be quiet." Grizz watched as the stranger was taken away by Farmer. Nom Nom was safe! 

  
  


Grizz noticed the picture of Nom Nom was dropped and he leaned down to pick it up. It's been folded so many times there were white lines from the creases all across Nom Nom. 

  
  


Such disrespect! He would at least make sure the photo was in perfect condition! 

  
  


What an awful person!!!

  
  


He should go find Nom Nom now. His friend was probably waiting for him to show up. He decided against telling the koala what just happened. There was no point stressing Nom Nom out! This was _his_ vacation after all!

  
  


And he was his emotional support animal! So how was Grizz possibly gonna support the heck out of Nom Nom if he wasn't even there? 

  
  


Grizz looked at the map of the brochure and he found the hot tub on the paper. It was right beside the pool surrounded by a black fence. 

  
  


Gosh the drawings were so cute! 

  
  


Wait! 

  
  


Was that a tropical bar next to the pool?! 

  
  


Oh my gosh! He couldn't wait to drink fruity smoothies and artificial flavored slushies with candy in them!

  
  


The incident with the fan forgotten, Grizz raced back down the hallway into the lobby. He stopped to look at all the interesting rooms as he made way to the back of the very large building. 

  
  


He found the game room with the foosball table! There were arcade games too! He also caught sight of table tennis, air hockey, ping pong, and a pool table?! 

  
  


Gosh this room had everything!!!

  
  


He couldn't wait to get in there and play. Every. Single. Game!!!

  
  


Unfortunately the glass door was locked. It required a key card. 

  
  


Ohhhh. 

  
  


So the key cards weren't just for the hotel rooms? 

  
  


Guess not! 

  
  


But when he slid the card into the slot, it turned red instead of green. No access! 

  
  


Maybe Nom Nom had the card that could get into the arcade. But he'll ask after the hot tub! 

  
  


Grizz continued on through the Eucalyptus Center. He saw an exercise gym, an eucalyptus spa, a steam room, snack and drink machines, locker rooms, and a sign that pointed to the….

  
  


The POOL! 

  
  


That's where the hot tub was! 

  
  


Grizz exited the doors that led to outside, his ears being met with the sound of chattering among adults from the pool.

  
  


He took in the site of the outdoor area. 

  
  


The pool was HUGE! In the deeper part of the water was not _one_ but _two_ waterslides! He could also see a little play park for the kiddos on the far side with a soft looking ground. He might go over there later but first he had to find Nom Nom!

  
  


Grizz hurried across the hot concrete, feet burning as he rushed to where the hot tub should be. The sun on his fur didn't help much. The powerful urge to dive first into the pool was huge but he had to get to Nom Nom's side!

  
  


He quickly opened the gate, forepaw fumbling with the latch, and he closed it behind him. 

  
  


"About time you got here." Nom Nom grumbled from the hot tub. "Have you seen Farmer?" 

  
  


Grizz stood on the puddle of water beside the stairs leading down into the water. It offered his stinging pads some relief from the burning sensation of the concrete. 

  
  


"Yep!" Grizz flinched. "I just saw him, noms!" 

  
  


"Well, where is he?" 

  
  


"He's...um…" Grizz wasn't really good at lying! "He went to get you...something to drink!" 

  
  


" _Good."_ Nom Nom flipped his sunglasses off his eyes. "Because I'm dying of dehydration over _here."_

  
  


Grizz sat on the edge of the tub, surprised by how hot the water was as his feet dipped in. He was _really_ wanting to run to the nice cool pool now! 

  
  


"So how are you feeling, Nom Nom?" Grizz asked. 

  
  


"Better I guess." Nom Nom stared at the bubbling water. 

  
  


"Do you need anything, man?" Grizz looked around. There were a couple towels lying on the ground, waiting to be used. "Like food?" 

  
  


"Nah. I'm good." The koala dropped back down his sunglasses. "You don't have to sit there, Grizz. Get _in."_

  
  


"I..I dunno man." Grizz felt uncertain. "It's kinda hot out here!" The pool quickly became tempting again. 

  
  


"You've never been in a hot tub, have you?" 

  
  


"I've taken hot baths before!" Grizz remembered that one time he and his brothers snuck into Nom Nom's mansion and into the hot tub. But that was for his little bro! He was frozen solid! Though he decided it wouldn't be a topic to bring up ever with Nom Nom. 

  
  


The koala was pretty ticked off that day! 

  
  


"Baths aren't really as hot as _this."_ Nom Nom chuckled in a somewhat mocking tone. "You probably don't even have a dependable water heater in that cave of yours." 

  
  


"It still does the job, noms!" Grizz insisted. 

  
  


"Whatever." Nom Nom looked up at the bear. "Come on, man. It's not as terrible when you get adjusted." 

  
  


"O-Okay!" Grizz went down the steps slowly, holding onto the railing. He couldn't jump in like he wanted to. It was much too shallow for that! He yelped quietly as he plunged down onto a seat opposite of Nom Nom. 

  
  


He did get used to the water fairly quickly and even laughed at the jets that shot out at him, making his fur ripple around. 

  
  


Maybe this would be a perfect time to ask Nom Nom about what happened on the plane? Then Grizz saw how relaxed and at peace the famous koala looked and chose not to. It would have to be later. 

  
  


Hopefully there will be a right time. 

  
  


It was starting to nag at Grizz. If Nom Nom truly meant it…

  
  


Grizz did like the whole koala a whole lot. Maybe too much. Despite his rude nature, there was still a soft fluffy marshmallow under that hard shell that only recently Grizz had begun to break through. 

  
  


He realized that Nom Nom was steadily opening up more and more to him. Slowly but surely. Being famous, there must not be a whole lot of trust involved. 

  
  


"What are you thinking about?" The celebrity koala took off his sunglasses, folded them, and placed them on the edge of the hot tub. 

  
  


"Nothing!" Grizz replied. "Nope! Nothing!" 

  
  


"I can see your lies from a mile away, man." Nom Nom stood up, looking a little dizzy. "I need to take a break. Farmer should've been here by now!" 

  
  


"I don't lie, noms!" Grizz denied and he stood up too. "I saw a juice bar on the way here! Maybe we can grab a drink from there!" 

  
  


"Sure. That will have to do." Nom Nom walked to the stairs to get out but he misjudged his step. He went under the bubbling water and Grizz quickly grabbed the koala, heart picking up in fear. 

  
  


Nom Nom coughed, wiping at his eyes to get the water away from them. "Dang it!" He frowned hard. "That has happened too many times." 

  
  


"Are you okay though?" Grizz asked, concerned. "Does it hurt anywhere, dude?" 

  
  


"No. I'm fine." Nom Nom met Grizz's gaze for a second before turning red in the cheeks and demanding to be put down.

  
  


Grizz carefully put the koala on the concrete and he climbed out himself. He shook his fur instinctively, sending showers of drops onto Nom Nom.

  
  


"Hey! Hey! Use a towel, man!" 

  
  


Grizz stopped shaking. "Whoops! Sorry noms!" 

  
  


"Ugh don't let that happen _again!"_ Nom Nom grabbed a towel and rubbed his face off, grumbling under his breath. 

  
  


"Sorry again." Grizz's ears dropped. He felt really bad! 

  
  


"It's. Fine." Nom Nom dropped the towel and headed to the gate, leaving behind his sunglasses. He brought his wallet of course. 

  
  


"Do you need your sunglasses, Nom Nom?" 

  
  


"No." Nom Nom tried to reach for the latch but he was too short. "Ugh can you…?" 

  
  


"Of course, buddy!" Grizz clicked open the gate and they were walking towards the tropical bar place. "So what's your favorite drink? I really love the blackberry splash! Also the raspberry rose!" 

  
  


"I don't care what I get." Nom Nom paused. "...I like the Eucalyptus juice." 

  
  


"I've never had Eucalyptus before! Is it good at all?" 

  
  


"I doubt it would be for a bear." There was a small line so they would have to wait a little bit. Luckily the other guests here didn't seem to recognize Nom Nom. Or they were just all rich folk. 

  
  


Also Grizz was happy they were standing in shade. His pads were still tingling from walking from the hot tub. 

  
  


"Maybe I'll get it!" Grizz glimpsed up at the menu above the stand. It had a variety of slushies, smoothies, juices, and even types of tea! 

  
  


"Why would you waste money on something you might not even like?" 

  
  


"Oh. Speaking of money, I don't have any." Grizz chuckled nervously. 

  
  


"Then how are you going to get something?!" Nom Nom growled. 

  
  


"I don't know. Charity? Love for bears?" 

  
  


Nom Nom shook his head while laughing. It didn't sound like a nice laugh. "How can anyone be so dumb?" 

  
  


Grizz felt a stab in his chest. "I. I think I'm just gonna go for a swim in the pool, Nom Nom. I'll be right back." 

  
  


"What?" Grizz could feel Nom Nom's intense stare into his back as he approached the deep end of the pool. He didn't hesitate to dive in head first, steering clear of any people there. 

  
  


He swam to the bottom and sat there. He could see the rays of the sun shining through the surface of the water, rippling beautifully. Once the lack of air was beginning to affect his lungs, he returned above to get some oxygen. 

  
  


Nom Nom was standing there with two cups in his paws, his expression unreadable. But Grizz could see the look of guilt in those rosy colored eyes. 

  
  


The bear swam up to the koala and got out. He said nothing. It wasn't anger Grizz felt...it was sadness. He was sad Nom Nom called him dumb. 

  
  


"Listen Grizz-" Nom Nom inhaled and exhaled heavily. "I'm no good with the friend thing. I've never had real friends. So it's on me when I say something jerky, okay?" 

  
  


Grizz waited. He wanted to know if Nom Nom had the guts to say sorry without him having to tell. He knew the koala could do it! 

  
  


Nom Nom growled, clearly frustrated. "I'm sorry for calling you dumb. Happy?" 

  
  


"Yeah man." Grizz smiled partially. "How about this? For the rest of this vacation, you have to say _please_ and _thank you_ and _excuse me!_ Do you think you can do that, buddy?" 

  
  


"What's the catch?" 

  
  


"No catch!" Grizz beamed. "Just you learning how to be a polite little guy!" 

  
  


"What? Do I have to drop the mockery too?" 

  
  


"It would be nice!" 

  
  


"Fine. I accept your challenge." Nom Nom held out one of the cups. "Now drink your blackberry splash before it _melts."_

  
  


"Oh my gosh!" Grizz excitedly took the drink from his friend. He took a sip of the blackberry splash. "It tastes just as good as the first time I had it! Thank you, Noms!"

  
  


"Whatever." 

  
  


Nom Nom decided he was done with the hot tub for now and they headed back into the hotel. They threw their empty juice cups into the trash inside and Grizz went into the locker room to take a quick shower to wash off the chlorine. He towel dried himself before going to meet Nom Nom at the front. 

  
  


There was still so much of the day left! He wondered what they were going to do next! 

  
  


Farmer was standing with the koala beside the doors. The crazy fan was long gone now. 

  
  


Grizz was majorly relieved that the crisis had been averted and Nom Nom was safe. Hopefully Farmer hasn't told Nom Nom what happened. 

  
  


But the way Nom Nom looked- all tensed up and angry- Grizz knew that the koala knew because Farmer told him. 

  
  


He was hesitant to approach. 

  
  


Would Nom Nom be mad at him? He didn't know why he would be if he was since Grizz managed to avoid the fan and the koala interacting. 

  
  


Nom Nom's emotions were kinda unpredictable. 

  
  


"Grizz?" Oh no Nom Nom spotted him standing there. "What are you doing, man?" 

  
  


"Just admiring the plants!" Grizz finally got the courage to join Farmer and Nom Nom beside the front door. "So what's going on?" He smiled strongly, trying not to show the fear he felt underneath. He is pretty sure he was failing. 

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me some wacko was harassing you, man?" Nom Nom didn't sound angry. Just upset. 

  
  


"I..I didn't want to stress you with it, Noms!" Grizz said. "It wasn't a big deal anyways! Farmer got the dude out of here! Plus it's your _vacation!_ You shouldn't have to worry about those things!" 

  
  


"Well I _am_ stressed out because that no good nobody entered this dang place and put...put...a _friend_ in dumb danger!" If Nom Nom was still wearing his beeping device...it would be going off mad right now. 

  
  


"I'm okay, Nom Nom!" Grizz insisted. "They didn't hurt me! It's my duty to protect you from your fans and I would gladly do it again, buddy!" 

  
  


Nom Nom frowned at the ground. He took a long deep breath and slowly stared up at Grizz. "Fine. I believe you I guess." He walked past Grizz. "I'm going to my room for the rest of the day. I don't want to be bothered. Come on, Farmer." 

  
  


Grizz watched as the koala went out of sight with his bodyguard, his mouth drying up. He hoped Nom Nom would be okay. He wished Farmer hadn't told him anything...but Nom Nom probably asked what was up with him. Why he was acting odd in the hot tub. 

  
  


Farmer would have to answer the koala's questions. The bodyguard wouldn't lie to the one he was hired to protect. 

  
  


Grizz understood that. 

  
  


He decided to head up to his room, not feeling like exploring more of the Eucalyptus Center. 

  
  


Maybe he would get to see Nom Nom tonight for dinner and all three of them could eat together. He wondered if they served dinner here. 

  
  


Or maybe they could go to a nice restaurant that was closeby! 

  
  


Grizz and his brothers were banned from most fancy restaurants in San Francisco for not wearing clothes, not having enough money for the bill, or just because they were bears. 

  
  


There were times him and brothers did cause trouble but that sort of thing rarely happened anymore. 

  
  


Once Grizz was in his room, he flopped on his bed and sighed heavily. He was going to feel lonely here tonight. There was a phone next to the bed. Maybe he could ring his brothers and they can come. 

  
  


He should probably ask Nom Nom first...but the koala asked to not be disturbed for the rest of the day. 

  
  


Grizz closed his eyes, feeling sudden exhaustion take over him. He was swept into comforting darkness as he dozed off quickly, burying his face into the ridiculously soft pillow. 

  
  
  


🌙 Night One 🌙

  
  
  


A knock was what roused Grizz from sleep. He sat up, bleary eyed, and scratched the back of his head. He yawned big and slid off the edge of the bed. 

  
  


"I'm coming!" He unlocked the door and opened it, eyes widening at who was standing there. 

  
  


"Hey...Grizz." Nom Nom greeted quietly. "Can I come in?" 

  
  


"Yeah man!" Grizz closed the door back once the koala was inside. His room was small with one bed. The walls were striped pale green and white with the bed matching. The floors were a dark green rug with patterns in it. 

  
  


There was a flat screen tv atop a big wooden dresser and a small fridge next to it. Grizz didn't notice the bathroom at first because the door was closed but he had his own private bathroom complete with all the supplies you needed! Even bars of soaps and tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner! 

  
  


There were white embroidered towels waiting to be used too! 

  
  


"So whatcha doing here, noms?" Grizz flicked on a lamp, chuckling quietly at the koalas on the lampshade. 

  
  


"Are you _alright?"_ Nom Nom bluntly asked. 

  
  


"Huh?" Grizz felt startled and also a little confused. Alright after what? 

  
  


"After the dumb fan!" 

  
  


"Ohhhh." It finally dawned on the bear with what Nom Nom was trying to ask. "Yeah! I'm all good! I told you that earlier, didn't I?" He was sure he did! 

  
  


"Yeah." Nom Nom grumbled. "But I didn't ask _you_ if you were _alright."_

  
  


"I am though!" Grizz insisted. He wasn't fazed by the incident at all. He would be if he had led the fan to the koala. He knew he would blame himself if anything bad happened to Nom Nom because of him. "I was just taking a nap because whew! What a day!" 

  
  


"You're correct about _that."_

  
  


"Wanna watch some TV?" Grizz offered, searching around for the remote. 

  
  


"Sure. Why not." Nom Nom climbed up into the bed. Grizz located the remote and he sat down beside his friend, turning on the TV.

  
  


"Anything in particular you want, man?" 

  
  


"I don't care." 

  
  


Grizz stopped on a channel playing an action packed movie and he put down the remote. Ten minutes passed of no talking. Just them watching the movie in complete silence. 

  
  


"Hey Nom Nom?" Grizz began. 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"Is..it alright if I invite my bros here?" The grizzly bear asked carefully. "If you don't want me to, then I understand! Just don't want to leave them out!" 

  
  


"They can come tomorrow." 

  
  


"Really?!" Grizz didn't think he would say yes! And so quickly! "Oh my gosh, Nom Nom! Thank you! We're gonna have the greatest week here, dude!" 

  
  


"Just don't cause any trouble, got it? I don't need you and brothers causing mayhem. Not on _my vacation._ " Nom Nom was brisk. 

  
  


"Of course buddy!" It got painfully quiet again. Would now be a good time to ask Nom Nom about what happened on the plane? They were alone and he was here and what if Grizz didn't get another chance for the rest of the week? 

  
  


He had to jump on this opportunity while it existed. 

  
  


"Nom Nom?" Grizz swallowed nervously. "Can I ask you something else?" 

  
  


"Sure. Shoot." 

  
  


Grizz turned down the TV until it was playing softly in the background. "I..um...Not sure how to begin with this!" 

  
  


"Come on, man. Just spit it _out."_

  
  


"Okay!" Grizz exhaled. "On the plane...when we were…y'know! Falling to our almost deaths! You said-" 

  
  


"Actually I'm gonna stop you right there, Grizz." Nom Nom cut him off quickly. "I thought we were going to die and anything I said on the plane wasn't true. So you can just forget it all." 

  
  


"But…-" 

  
  


"Don't _."_ Nom Nom dropped off the bed and headed to the door. "See you tomorrow, man." 

  
  


Grizz stared at the door long after the koala was gone. He let out a heavy sigh. Maybe he should just forget it. If Nom Nom says it wasn't true... then it must be so. But it didn't stop the hurt feeling he felt. 

  
  


He was hoping...that Nom Nom did see him in such a light. A romantic light to be exact. But it didn't seem to be that way. 

  
  


At this point, Grizz should just stop thinking about the koala. If it wasn't going to happen, then there was no point hoping it would anymore. 

  
  


He decided to call Panda to tell him that he and Ice Bear could come tomorrow. 

  
  


Hanging out with his brothers should make it all better. 

  
  
  


☀️ Day Two ☀️

  
  
  


°Morning°

  
  


Grizz got an early start in the following morning. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and combed the fur atop his head. 

  
  


They served breakfast in the hotel so he didn't want to miss that! 

  
  


He left his room, being sure to grab his keycard (he wouldn't be able to get in his room without it!) and he used the elevator to go to the first floor. 

  
  


The pamphlet on his nightstand said free breakfast was given out in the dining room. He just had to find it! 

  
  


Luckily a nice lady employee guided him to the location of the dining room and he could detect the smell of muffins before he even entered! Also the scent of coffee filled the air. Small tables with soft looking chairs were scattered about the space.

  
  


The whole room gave off a comfortable cafe feel. Panda would love this! 

  
  


Stomach rumbling, Grizz was reminded why he was here. There were so many options of muffins- he couldn't choose! Blueberry... chocolate chip...banana nut…

He couldn't pick so he took three different kinds! 

  
  


He wanted his turn for the coffee maker as he ate a blueberry muffin. It was so sweet and so good! He might get another after coffee.

  
  


Grizz grabbed a white foam cup, putting down his muffins for a second, and he clicked the button to pour the coffee in. Then he went crazy with the creamers and a few spoonfuls of sugar. He didn't like pure black coffee. It was too bitter for his sweet soul. 

  
  


He carried his coffee and his last two muffins to a table and he sat down in a chair. He wondered when Nom Nom would show. Also his brothers. 

  
  


Panda might take a bit to wake up and pack so they probably won't be here until afternoon. He couldn't wait to see them! 

  
  


The grizzly ate his muffins and finished his coffee within ten minutes. He tossed his trash in the closet garbage can and looked around the cafe/dining room, making sure he didn't somehow miss Nom Nom and Farmer. 

  
  


No sign of them though. 

  
  


"Aw no biggie!" Grizz said to himself. "He's probably still sleeping all warm in his bed!" 

  
  


"Well guess what." A raspy voice said behind the bear. "I'm not." 

  
  


Grizz turned around swiftly. "Nom Nom!" 

  
  


"Good morning to you too." Nom Nom grumbled. 

  
  


Grizz noticed for the first time that the koala had dark bags under his tired eyes. "Did you sleep okay, pal?" 

  
  


"Nope. But nothing a cup of coffee can't fix." 

  
  


"Want me to get it for you?" Grizz offered. Farmer didn't come with the koala it looked like. 

  
  


"No. Farmer is going to. He's about to be here." 

  
  


"Alright!" Grizz beamed. "In the meantime! You should have a muffin! I would recommend the chocolate chip because that's like my favorite!" 

  
  


"I don't really like chocolate." Nom Nom said bitterly. "It makes me sick." 

  
  


"Aw that's okay! There's blueberry too! And apple cinnamon! Gosh I didn't see that one! Or how about strawberry muffin?" 

  
  


"Just give me the apple cinnamon." Nom Nom paused. " _Please."_

  
  


Grizz's heart soared. 

  
  


Nom Nom said please! Oh my gosh! It was a dream come true!!!

  
  


"Stop staring at me like that." Nom Nom cheeks tinted red. 

  
  


"Like what?" Grizz's smile faded. He felt a bit confused. 

  
  


"You're doing that thing with your _face._ Where it's obvious what you're _thinking."_

  
  


"Wait, you mean smiling?" Grizz tilted his head. 

  
  


"Yes. Why?" 

  
  


"Because you said please, man!" Grizz retrieved the apple cinnamon muffin and he handed it to Nom Nom. "I'm so proud of you right now!" 

  
  


"Ugh. It's not a big deal." 

  
  


"It is to me!" 

  
  


Nom Nom frowned, trying to mask his reddened face. "Whatever I guess."

  
  


"Hey Mr. Nom Nom sir! I'm here!" Farmer rushed over. "What coffee would you like?"

  
  


"You know _what_ I like." Nom Nom growled and he released a sigh. "Just get me a cup. Only sugar. No cream. Please."

  
  


"Of course, Nom Nom!" Farmer went over to the coffee maker to get the very drink that would wake the koala up. 

  
  


Also that was two pleases! In less than one minute! 

  
  


Gosh Nom Nom was on a polite roll! 

  
  


"Soo. I phoned Panda and my brothers are gonna come today!" Grizz told Nom Nom excitedly. 

  
  


"Really? Good for them then." Nom Nom unwrapped the plastic from the muffin and he took a hungry bite. "You would expect a place like _this_ to have room service." 

  
  


"They don't?" Grizz giggled. "I guess the fanciness is just for show heh!" 

  
  


"It's alright." Nom Nom swallowed. "How are your brothers even getting here? We took a _plane_ , remember?" 

  
  


"Oh. Hm!" Grizz recalled his earlier conversation with Panda. "They're renting a car! Lil bro is driving!" 

  
  


"Since when can he drive?!" 

  
  


"Since a teenager I guess? But it was way before sixteen heh!" Grizz brought a forepaw to his chin. "Or was he twelve?" 

  
  


"Your brother is _crazy_." 

  
  


"Aren't we all a little crazy?" Grizz laughed. 

  
  


"I guess so…" Nom Nom looked off to the side. "I'm crazier than most though." He had an unexplained bitterness in his tone. 

  
  


"W-Why do you say that, buddy?" Grizz actually stuttered. 

  
  


"People who aren't crazy don't need therapy. People who _aren't_ crazy don't endanger others because they're so dang _selfish_." 

  
  


Grizz was at a loss for words. 

  
  


Nom Nom had endangered others before...him and his brothers included. But he was still getting therapy...it was an attempt to not do that anymore. He didn't think seeking help for your problems didn't make you crazy. It made you strong and brave for admitting you need it. 

  
  


Nom Nom was still learning how to be a good friend and Grizz could see that he was trying to become better. Much has changed since they first met on that day at the memecon. 

  
  


Saying please just now was such a major step for him! 

  
  


"No way you're crazy, noms!" Grizz argued. "And you're definitely not crazy for seeing a therapist! When was the last time you did something out of selfishness?" 

  
  


"Like...last year." Nom Nom muttered, staring at the floor. 

  
  


"Wow! That's a long time!" Grizz beamed. "Keep that up! I believe in you, Nom Nom." 

  
  


"Thanks." Nom Nom said in a low voice. 

  
  


"Here you are Mr. Nom Nom, sir!" Farmer returned with Nom Nom's coffee and he leaned over to give the cup to the koala. 

  
  


"Thank you. Or whatever." Nom Nom took a big sip of the coffee. He didn't seem fazed by the very hot liquid. 

  
  


Grizz nearly burned his tongue with his own! "Farmer, didn't you want some coffee too?" He asked the bodyguard.

  
  


"Nope! I already had mine this morning!" 

  
  


"Awesome!" Grizz glimpsed down at Nom Nom. "Hey man! Do you wanna go to the game room after breakfast? They had some cool looking games in there, man!" 

  
  


"Sure." Nom Nom finished off his muffin. "Take my trash, Farmer." 

  
  


The grizzly bear blinked at the koala expectedly, a smile on his face. 

  
  


" _Please."_ Nom Nom rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say this?" 

  
  


"For the rest of your life, noms!" 

  
  


"Can't freaking wait." Once Nom Nom was done with his coffee and Farmer tossed all his trash away, the trio headed on over to the game room. 

  
  


"You have the keycard, Farmer?" Nom Nom stopped in front of the game room door. 

  
  


"Right here, sir!" Farmer took a golden card out of his pocket and slipped it on the pad. It turned green! They had access!

  
  


Grizz bounced in place out of pure excitement. 

  
  


He ran right in there right as Farmer opened up the door. The room was completely empty! They had it to themselves! This was going to be so awesome!!!

  
  


"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Nom Nom stood beside the bear. "You need _money_ for some of these." 

  
  


"I actually found a five dollar bill in my room yesterday!" 

  
  


"And you have it right _now?"_

  
  


"Nope! Whoops..I left it under my pillow hehehe..." 

  
  


"Just my luck." Nom Nom growled and he pulled out his wallet. He got out three tens and handed one to Grizz. "Go crazy or whatever." He gave one to Farmer too. "It's being taken off your pay!" 

  
  


"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Mr. Nom Nom!" The bodyguard gleefully went to the coin machine to get tokens for the arcade games. 

  
  


Grizz stared at the ten dollars in his paw. Any other day, he would happily accept money. But he usually did it for food...or anything he might need for him and his brothers. He couldn't take this. He also didn't want to take money from his friend! Even if he was rich and famous and Grizz was the opposite. 

  
  


It didn't sit right with him at all.

  
  


"What?" Nom Nom noticed his obvious hesitation. "Why are you just standing there, man?" 

  
  


"I..I don't think I can take this noms…" 

  
  


"Uh...why not? It's free money!" Nom Nom got a slightly hurt expression. He quickly blinked it away. "I think someone as smart as you would accept money just handed to _you."_

  
  


"H-Have you ever been poor, Nom Nom?" Grizz asked. 

  
  


"Well no. _Obviously."_ Nom Nom had a tense voice. "I went from living with my family in the dumb wild to famous within a year. Money has never been an _issue."_

  
  


"Well for me and my bros...it has." Grizz sniffled. "Here Nom Nom." He put the ten dollars on the floor in front of the koala. "I don't want to take it. I..think I'm gonna wait for my bros in the lobby. I'm sure they'll be here soon!" 

  
  


"Ugh. Wait Grizz." Nom Nom picked up the money. "If you don't want to take it, then _fine_ . I'm not making you, man. But you really shouldn't be sitting in the lobby all bored or whatever. They probably won't be here for _hours."_

  
  


"Maybe…" Grizz inhaled. "Alright noms. I'll stay!" Sitting in the lobby by himself did seem kinda lonely...he didn't like feeling lonely. Or bored.

  
  


"Good." Nom Nom smiled a _teeny_ bit. "If you _really don't want_ to play any games, then I guess you can just watch me and Farmer." 

  
  


Gosh that really hit Grizz in the face. He _really really did want to play those games_ ever since he saw them yesterday. Maybe he was being too nice not accepting Nom Nom's money. He was a nice and good bear though! 

  
  


"Okay! Okay! I want to play the games! Like super bad, dude!" Grizz puffed out a bunch of air. "But I'm still your emotional support animal and I'm going to work off those ten dollars, buddy!" 

  
  


"You don't have to but okay." Nom Nom beamed. A genuine smile. 

  
  


It lit up Grizz's entire world. He smiled back at the koala and for just a moment their gazes locked. It felt like an eternity of them staring at each other. 

  
  


Then the koala quickly darted his head away, cheeks tinting in embarrassment, breaking the eye contact.

  
  


Grizz felt his face warm up as well. He subconsciously rubbed the back of his head, smile faltering. He still couldn't believe how hard he's fallen for Nom Nom. It was wild. He's never felt so much for someone in his life. It was a shame though. 

  
  


Nom Nom couldn't like him in that way. They were best friends but Grizz didn't think they would ever be more than that. He didn't even know if Nom Nom was gay. 

  
  


Maybe the _I love you_ on the plane was simply platonic. It could be why Nom Nom refused to talk about it. Grizz didn't have any other idea why he didn't want to. 

  
  


Grizz and Nom Nom got their collections of tokens and put them in small plastic cups with a cute koala label. 

  
  


Gosh Grizz couldn't stop looking at the adorableness!

  
  


The grizzly bear went straight for the basketball game where he inserted two tokens in the slot. The game came to life with flashing words and the basketballs rolling out to where he could reach them. 

  
  


He picked up the first basketball, minorly aware that someone was watching him, and he got it in the hoop on the first try. He got three hoops in a row! He missed on the fourth but no biggie! He got a total of eleven hoops in one game! Yes he counted! And a new high score even though this was the first time he was playing! 

  
  


"Good job bear!" Farmer said from behind him. Aw so it was Farmer who was watching his mad basketball skills! "Hey do you want to play air hockey?" 

  
  


"Air hockey? Count me in, Farmer!" He was going to slay at air hockey! Next to basketball, it was his favorite arcade game! 

  
  


The air hockey table was right next to the foosball- which Grizz planned to play once he beat Farmer hardcore at air hockey. 

  
  


The bodyguard put in the required number of tokens and the table came to life! The puck fell into Grizz's goal and he dropped it on the table. He clutched his paddle, ready to battle, and he struck the puck in Farmer's direction. 

  
  


Farmer hit it back with ease and it went back and forth until Grizz made the first point. 

  
  


"Woo hoo!" Grizz laughed. "Seven more to go!"

  
  


Farmer placed the puck back on the table. He hit it towards Grizz and Grizz whacked it so hard it went flying off. "Whoops! I'll get it!" 

  
  


"Nah don't worry bear! I got it!" Farmer retrieved the puck and the game continued. Soon it was at a tie of eight to eight. 

  
  


Grizz had to admit Farmer was really good at air hockey. The next point earned will mark the winner and this bear wasn't about to go easy on his competition! 

  
  


"Who's winning?" Nom Nom came over from the race car game in the corner. He was too short to be able to see the point marker. 

  
  


"We're at a tie!" Grizz answered, trying hard to focus on the puck as it darted to and fro between him and Farmer. "This is the winning point, buddy!"

  
  


This was the most intense part of the game! Who was going to get the last point? Grizz or Farmer? 

  
  


Grizz was determined to get the last one! 

  
  


For another minute, they were still hitting the puck. It was still unclear who would be the winner of air hockey. 

  
  


"Hey Grizz." Nom Nom saying his name distracted the bear and Farmer scored the winning point. 

  
  


"Oh wow! I won!" Farmer cheered. "Good game, bear!" The bodyguard weaved around the table to Grizz. 

  
  


"Yeah! It was fun!" Grizz shook Farmer's hand with a big smile.

  
  


"Agreed!" 

  
  


Nom Nom walked up to the duo. "I was getting tired of waiting to see who would _win._ I didn't think that would actually work." 

  
  


"Wait you did that on purpose?!" Grizz was shocked! "I am so hurt right now, noms!" He was joking of course but Nom Nom's fallen expression showed he didn't see it that way. 

  
  


"Well sorry." Nom Nom growled. The koala whipped around and walked away. 

  
  


Grizz suddenly felt really bad. "D-Did I say something wrong..?" His heart dropped to his stomach at the possibility he did. 

  
  


"Of course not, Mr. Grizz!" Farmer insisted. "Nom Nom sir has trouble with…reading the meaning behind someone's words! I don't think you would ever intently hurt Mr. Nom Nom!" 

  
  


"Never in a thousand years." Grizz sighed. "I'll be right back, man." 

  
  


"I'm going to check out the race car game anyways!" 

  
  


"You do that buddy!" Grizz smiled and he hurried in the direction Nom Nom had gone off too. This room was bigger than it looked from the outside…

  
  


There was a dinosaur game with a black curtain over the entrance. Nom Nom could be in there…it was worth looking! 

  
  


Grizz pulled back the curtain and there he was! The very koala he was looking for! 

  
  


He was curled up in a ball, lying flat on his cheek in the seat. His eyes were opened as he seemingly stared at nothing. 

  
  


"Nom Nom? Buddy? You okay?" Grizz squished into the game, the curtain moving back into place. It was like a photo booth but for playing a game instead of taking pictures. It also had what a photo booth did not: consoles and a big screen that lit up the darkened space. "I was joking about being hurt, man! I knew you were just messing around with me!" 

  
  


"Like I believe that." Nom Nom said. "Just leave me alone, Grizz." 

  
  


"A-Are you sure..?" Grizz's ears drooped. "I'm sorry about my joke...it was uncalled for, noms! I should've thought before I said it! It..It wasn't fair to you.." 

  
  


Nom Nom groaned and sat up slowly. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm so fu- messed up...I blame my dang self for assuming you were being serious."

  
  


"Y-You're not messed up, noms! You've just been hurt alot! That isn't your fault!" 

  
  


"But you know what is my fault? Treating you like garbage. Almost hurting you and your brothers. I'm a monster and you know it. I know it. Everyone knows I'm a big as heck fake." Nom Nom turned his back on the grizzly bear. "Get out, Grizz." 

  
  


"You're not a monster, Nom Nom." Grizz said softly. "I'll leave you alone, man. Give you some time to relax! Me and Farmer will still be in the arcade! Maybe we can play a game together later!" With that, Grizz stepped out of the dinosaur game and he let out a deep exhale. 

  
  


Did Nom Nom really think he was a monster? It wasn't true! 

  
  


Nom Nom..could be so nice at unexpected times. He was growing. He was learning. He just needed someone to believe that he could get better. Grizz was willing to be that someone through and through. 

  
  


He wasn't _ever_ going to give up on that koala! 

  
  
  


°Midday°

  
  
  


Nom Nom didn't play anymore games which was okay! He needed time to recollect himself but now they were on the way to a restaurant for some lunch! 

  
  


Farmer was in the driver's seat of a car (courtesy of the Eucalyptus Center) and Grizz and Nom Nom sat in the backseat. 

  
  


"Are you feeling okay now?" Grizz asked his best friend. 

  
  


"Yeah. But let's just drop it and forget it even happened. _Alright?"_

  
  


"Okay buddy!" It was quiet as they headed to the restaurant. They were going to this place called Lucia Lodge? It sounded so interesting! 

  
  


Once they got there, Grizz saw that they were _right next_ to the Pacific Ocean! The water was so blue today! 

  
  


The restaurant itself was a beautiful sight to see! They had a deck where you could sit outside. It overlooked the sea! Inside the place had neat rounded tables with white cloths and small flickering candles. 

  
  


It felt so fancy! And a little romantic! 

  
  


Grizz glimpsed at Nom Nom, blushing a little bit. He wondered if...he got the confidence to ask the koala they could maybe go on a date...but he still wasn't sure if Nom Nom wasn't straight. He didn't radiate that type of energy but it was best not to assume.

  
  


He would have to slyly find out. Even if it took this whole vacation to do that! He laughed quietly at himself because of his genius plan. 

  
  


"Table for three?" The waitress at the counter asked. 

  
  


"Yes ma'am!" Farmer replied. 

  
  


"Indoor or outdoor?" 

  
  


"Indoor or outdoor, Mr. Nom Nom?" Farmer turned to the koala. 

  
  


"What say you, Grizz?" Nom Nom faced the grizzly bear surprisingly. 

  
  


"Oh. Uh! Outside is great!" He answered quickly. 

  
  


"Outside it is then." 

  
  


"Alright!" The waitress gathered up three menus. "Right this way, sirs." As she led the trio through the restaurant, eyes focused on Nom Nom and Grizz could detect excited whispering. 

  
  


Oh no. 

  
  


Grizz sighed heavily. He hoped here that Nom Nom would be able to escape any fans and be able to have a peaceful lunch. 

  
  


A person from a nearby table began to head in their direction and Grizz gave them the biggest glare he could muster. They immediately backed away. 

  
  


No one would dare approach the big scary bear who was accompanying the famous youtuber koala. Even though Grizz was _anything but scary._

  
  


He would keep up the appearance in favor of protecting Nom Nom, his best friend in the whole wide world. 

  
  


The rush of the ocean filled Grizz's ears once again as they sat down around a black metal table. At least the chairs were comfy! 

  
  


"May I start you with drinks?" Their waitress clasped her hands together. She couldn't keep her eyes off Nom Nom, fully aware of who he was. But she must've valued her job enough to not ask the koala for a picture or an autograph. 

  
  


"I'll take tea." Nom Nom said. 

  
  


"I'll take tea too but sweet!" Farmer added. 

  
  


"Can I get water? Waters free right?" Grizz asked her. 

  
  


"Yep. But no refills I'm afraid." 

  
  


"That's alright!" He didn't have enough to buy a drink but hopefully a meal at least. He remembered to go up to his room and snag that five dollars he found before leaving the hotel. 

  
  


"Ugh Grizz!" Nom Nom huffed. "Get whatever you want, man. I'll cover it." 

  
  


"No no Nom Nom! It's okay!" Grizz waved his paws frantically. "I'm good with water! I got five dollars too for my meal!" 

  
  


Nom Nom laughed. "Do you really think five dollars is going to buy you a meal _here?_ No way buddy." 

  
  


"Oh." Grizz opened up the menu to see the prices. The lowest meal in price was about thirteen dollars. Five dollars didn't even nearly cover _that!_

  
  


"Oh well! Whoops!" Grizz chuckled. "Do you think we could stop by a fast food place on the way back, noms?" 

  
  


"Nope." Nom Nom flicked open his own menu. "I'm paying for your _drink_ and your _food."_

  
  


"But-" 

  
  


"No _buts._ " Nom Nom countered hastily. "Now tell our fine waitress what drink you would like. Don't keep her waiting any longer. And no _water."_

"Okay. Okay." Grizz looked at the waitress. "Chocolate milk, please?" 

  
  


"I'll have those out right away." The waitress left to get their drinks. 

  
  


"You could've ordered anything but you ordered _chocolate milk?"_ Nom Nom was _appalled._

  
  


"I like chocolate milk!" Grizz pleaded. "It's delicious!" 

  
  


"God why do I even-" Then Nom Nom muttered something incoherent under his breath. 

  
  


Grizz strained to hear it but to no avail. "What was that, noms?" 

  
  


"None of your business!" Nom Nom shouted. 

  
  


"Oh he said-" 

  
  


"No word out of you, Farmer!" The koala barked. 

  
  


"Sorry Mr. Nom Nom." The bodyguard got a knowing expression. What did he know that Grizz didn't? 

  
  


Something fishy was going on…

  
  
  


°Afternoon° 

  
  
  


After lunch, Grizz, Nom Nom, and Farmer headed back to the hotel. 

  
  


Grizz couldn't stop thanking Nom Nom for buying him the meal. He was just so grateful and the koala didn't have to do that but he did and Grizz just wanted to keep reminding his friend how grateful he was. 

  
  


"Thanks again, noms!" Grizz told him again as they climbed out of the car. It was about the seventh time. 

  
  


"I get it, man. You can stop saying thanks _now."_

  
  


"But how else can I show my gratitude, dude?!" Grizz followed the koala inside the hotel while Farmer parked the car. 

  
  


"I don't know, Grizz. Being quiet?" 

  
  


"Alright. Alright. I understand. I'll stop saying thanks! Whoops I just said it again! My bad!" Grizz giggled quietly. "Sorry." 

  
  


"Whatever…" 

  
  


Grizz still didn't know whether the koala was gay or not...he tried during lunch but let's just say it wasn't going to be easy as he thought. But no biggie! There was still plenty of vacay time left! 

  
  


Right as Grizz entered the lobby, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. 

  
  


"Grizz!" 

  
  


"Panda?" Grizz saw his brother a few feet away, standing by the front desk with Ice Bear. "Panda! Little bro!" He rushed over to them and wrapped them both up in a tight hug. "My bros are here! Oh my gosh!" 

  
  


"We just showed up. Where the heck were you, man?" Panda demanded. The hug ended and Grizz stepped back. 

  
  


"Oh me, Nom Nom, and Farmer went to this super nice restaurant for lunch. It was rad, bros!" 

  
  


"Ugh and we missed it?! Why didn't you wait for us?" Panda groaned. 

  
  


"Sorry Panpan! Didn't know when you were going to get here!" 

  
  


"It's fine I guess." Panda breathed air out through his nose dramatically. 

  
  


"Ice Bear wants in on restaurant next time." 

  
  


"Of course! I'm sure Nom Nom won't mind!" 

  
  


"Where is Nom Nom anyways?" Panda checked around the lobby curiously. "Have you asked him out yet?" 

  
  


Grizz quickly covered Panda's mouth with his forepaw, turning red in the cheeks. "Shush bro! I haven't and I don't plan to!" 

  
  


"Ugh got off!" Panda pushed Grizz away. 

  
  


"Sorry." Now that Panda mentioned it...where _did_ Nom Nom disappear off to? 

  
  


Oh gosh why if he got kidnapped and Grizz wasn't paying attention?! It would totally be his fault! "Nom Nom! Buddy?! Where did you go?!" 

  
  


"I'm sure he's fine, Grizz." Panda reassured, noticing his older brother's visible panic. "He's a grown adult who can take care of _himself_." 

  
  


"Yeah. Yeah. You're right." Grizz dropped his paws. "Want me to show you our room? It's kinda small but it works like a charm!" 

  
  


" _Yes. About_ time." Panda grabbed the handle of his luggage. 

  
  


"Little bro, where's your luggage?" Grizz looked behind Ice Bear but there was none there.

  
  


"Ice Bear doesn't need suitcase. Ice Bear only needs baggie for toothbrush and toothpaste." He held up the baggie for emphasis, which contained both said objects. 

  
  


"Fair enough!" Grizz began to walk towards the elevators. "Now onwards brothers!" 

  
  
  


°Late Afternoon° 

  
  
  


Grizz did find out Nom Nom was okay and not kidnapped which was relieving to find out! He just ended up going to the bathroom for some unknown reason. Well maybe to use the bathroom obviously!

  
  


"Come on, Panpan!" Grizz was complaining. "I want to have some pool time before it gets dark!" 

  
  


"Do you know how hard it is for a bear to put on a swimsuit? Really hard, man!" Panda shouted back.

  
  


"Why do you even need a swimsuit? We're bears!"

  
  


"Don't question my life!" 

  
  


Grizz blew air out of his mouth. "I don't remember him ever wearing a swimsuit. Do you little bro?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear isn't sure." Ice Bear flopped on the bed. "Ice Bear is hot." 

  
  


"We have a fan here!" Grizz flicked it on to the highest setting and he pointed it to his little brother. "Better?"

  
  


"Better." Ice Bear closed his eyes. 

  
  


So many minutes passed and Panda still wasn't out of the bathroom! "Come on, Panda! Nom Nom and Farmer are waiting for us!" 

  
  


"Alright fine!" Panda opened the door. "I'm ready." He wasn't wearing the swimsuit which made Grizz feel partially annoyed. "I couldn't get it on so let's just go." 

  
  


"Why were you trying anyways?" 

  
  


"I dunno!" Panda headed to the exit door. "Wanted to do something different for a change but it obviously didn't _work."_

  
  


"Hmm. Alright." Grizz poked Ice Bear who had fallen asleep. "Wake up little bro! It's pool time!" 

  
  


Ice Bear jolted awake and he got off the bed. "Ice Bear is ready to swim."

  
  


"Rad!" Together, the three bros went to the outside pool with Grizz in the lead. 

  
  


Grizz smiled at his younger brothers and their reactions to the waterslides- very similar to how he reacted to them yesterday. Now he could actually go down them! And with his brothers!!!

  
  


They chose a pool chair, laid down their towels and sunglasses and Panda's phone down on it. Panda made sure his precious device was hidden so no one would make an attempt to steal it. 

  
  


"What first? Pool? Slides?" Grizz really wanted to go on a slide but part of him wanted to find Nom Nom if he was here yet.

  
  


"Ice Bear is swimming." The polar bear went right for the deep end and dived in. There weren't a lot of people out here during this time of day. 

  
  


"Me too." Panda walked to the stairs of the swallow end, leaving Grizz still standing beside the pool chair. 

  
  


He might as well track down Nom Nom! 

  
  


He checked the hot tubs first but they were completely empty. 

  
  


Huh. 

  
  


Nom Nom wouldn't be in the kid area would he? Farmer could be but no way the koala would? 

  
  


Right? 

  
  


Or they would probably be at the top of the slides! 

  
  


Grizz didn't hesitate to race up there but no Nom Nom or Farmer. 

  
  


A lifeguard stood at the top instead, overlooking the slides for safety reasons. "You're all good to go." They told him.

  
  


Grizz picked the left slide (it looked more steep!) and slid down. It was so fast he hardly had the chance to hold his breath before he plunged feet first into the deep end. He went under with water rushing up into his nose. 

  
  


Grizz quickly surfaced, coughing and swimming to the edge of the pool to cling to it. 

  
  


"Is big bro okay?" Ice Bear appeared next to him and patted his back. 

  
  


"All good little bro!" Grizz inhaled. "That slide is fast man! I didn't even get to catch my breath hah!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear wants to try slide." 

  
  


"I'll meet you up there!" 

  
  


Ice Bear hoisted himself out of the pool and he offered Grizz a helping paw. 

  
  


"Nah! I'm good! Thanks bro!" Grizz climbed out of the water rather clumsily but he nailed it! 

  
  


The sound of the pool gate opening drew Grizz's attention in. 

  
  


Farmer was entering! So that must mean…!

  
  


There was Nom Nom!

  
  


The gate rattled closed and Grizz hurried over to the koala. "Hey buddy!" 

  
  


Ice Bear followed. "Hey."

  
  


"Hi!" Farmer waved his hand.

  
  


"Hey man." Nom Nom didn't even look in Ice Bear's direction. 

  
  


Ice Bear huffed. He turned around and went to the slides without Grizz. Oof. 

  
  


Little bro still had a bit of an issue with Nom Nom and for good reason too. At least Ice Bear had faith now that the koala was getting better. 

  
  


"You didn't say hi to little bro?" Grizz pouted at Nom Nom. 

  
  


"Why would I?" Nom Nom didn't meet Grizz's eyes. "I don't like him and he doesn't like me. Might as well _keep the balance._ " 

  
  


"You're gonna have to be friends someday!" 

  
  


"Why? It's not like I'm going to have to." 

  
  


"Maybe.." Grizz felt his face warm. He was hoping he was going to have a future with Nom Nom...romantic or not. At least they would always be friends right? Nothing could end _that!_

  
  


"Wow! It's getting really hot out here!" Grizz instinctively hurried to the pool. "Come join us! Farmer! Nom Nom!" 

  
  


"You brought my wings?" Nom Nom looked up at his bodyguard. 

  
  


"Never forget them!" Farmer pulled out a pair of water wings that were a shade of pale pink. It was so cutesy looking! 

  
  


Grizz used the stairs into the pool. 

  
  


Panda was floating around on his back with eyes closed. 

  
  


Ice Bear was back in the deep end, swimming around underwater. 

  
  


Grizz saw an opportunity to pull a prank on Panda but it was going to take two instead of one. He swam to Ice Bear and let him know of his plan. 

  
  


Ice Bear agreed to it and they put the prank into action. 

  
  


Occasionally they would poke Panda's back from under the surface and freak him out each time! It was going to be hilarious! 

  
  


Grizz poked Panda first and he could hear his brother yelp from above. He remained in his floating position. 

  
  


Ice Bear poked him next and quickly swam away. This time Panda stood up, angrily talking. Grizz surfaced with Ice Bear in the deep end. They both chuckled at the angry bear.

  
  


"I mean it bros!" Panda hollered. "Stop it!" 

  
  


"Wow. You can't take a harmless joke." Nom Nom cackled.

  
  


Farmer began to laps in the pool, paddling over to the deep water. 

  
  


"Well neither can you apparently." Panda retorted back.

  
  


"Oh snap." Ice Bear said. 

"Haha. Oh snap _indeed."_ Grizz chuckled.

  
  


The sound of a splash drew both bear's attention in. 

  
  


Nom Nom had _splashed_ Panda in the face. 

  
  


In retaliation, Panda splashed back with full force. "Take _that!"_

  
  


Nom Nom shielded his face. "Ugh! Too much idiot!" 

  
  


"What? Can't handle a little splash, man?" Panda hissed. It didn't sound so playful as far as Grizz could tell. 

  
  


Grizz hurried over to the shallow end. "Hey! We're just playing right? Right? We're here to have a good time!" 

  
  


"I _was_ . Until he _splashed me."_ Panda growled.

  
  


"Now who can't take a joke?" Nom Nom rolled his eyes. 

  
  


"It was hardly a joke!" 

  
  


"Okay." Grizz sighed heavily. "Maybe you need some time away from each other!" 

  
  


"Gladly." Panda left the pool, fur dripping water as he went in the direction of the hot tubs. 

  
  


"Heh. That was...eh." Grizz sucked in a breath. 

  
  


"I think I'm going to get out too. This is ridiculous." Nom Nom kicked his feet towards the stairs. 

  
  


"Wait! Wait!" Grizz protested. "You just got in, noms! Can't you stay a little longer?" 

  
  


"Fine." Nom Nom stopped kicking and he floated in one spot. "I don't need your brother tossing nasty remarks at me again." 

  
  


"He won't! I promise!" Grizz reassured the koala. "He hasn't really had enough time to settle in yet!" 

  
  


"Obviously." Nom Nom drifted close to Grizz. 

  
  


Grizz wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. It must be the currents of the pool but Nom Nom made no move to paddle away.

  
  


"Hey Noms?" 

  
  


"What now?" 

  
  


"Have you ever thought about dating anyone?" 

  
  


Nom Nom was thrown off by the question. "I don't know how to answer that and to be honest I don't _want to."_

  
  


"Aw why not!" Grizz smiled teasingly. Then it faded in fear. "D-Do you have someone..Nom Nom..?" His heart _dropped._

  
  


" _No_." Nom Nom frowned. "I've never even been in a relationship." 

  
  


Grizz's heart lifted. That gave him hope. If Nom Nom didn't have anyone...maybe he did have a chance…? 

  
  


"What about _you?"_ Nom Nom lifted an eyebrow. "You got someone? You asked me, I ask you. It's only freaking _right._ "

  
  


"Fair!" Grizz took a deep breath. "Nope! It's kinda hard to find the right guy!" 

  
  


"Wait? _Guy?"_

  
  


"Yeah I'm gay!" Grizz beamed, sweating out of nervousness. Would Nom Nom be okay with that? Would it change how the koala saw him? He felt safe enough to say he was because he did trust Nom Nom..

  
  


"I didn't expect _that."_

  
  


"I draw rainbows, man! All the time!!! You've seen some of them!" 

  
  


"That doesn't really say _anything."_

  
  


"To me it does!" 

  
  


"Do you see _me_ doodling _rainbows?"_ Nom Nom frowned. 

  
  


"Nope! But you definitely should! Rainbows are so fun to doodle!" Wait! Did that mean…?! "Nom Nom, you're gay too?!' 

  
  


" _Obviously._ I don't exactly hide it." 

  
  


"Heh! I guess you're right!" 

  
  


Nom Nom then went silent. The koala started to swim to another section of the pool. He probably didn't expect to be coming out to someone today! 

  
  


Grizz sighed and he dove under out of boredom, admiring how the light strikes the water so beautifully. He wished he could stay down here forever…

  
  


But he wouldn't be able to breath! If only he had an oxygen tank so he could stay underwater for far longer! He did stay there for a few minutes longer than he did last time. 

  
  


It was so relaxing down here! 

  
  


"Grizz!? Grizz!" A muffled voice called out his name from above. 

  
  


Whoa! 

  
  


Who was that? 

  
  


The water in his ears made it hard to hear clearly who the source was so he surfaced. "What? What?"

  
  


"He got worried about you, bro." Panda was back in the pool apparently. He was sitting in a purple floaties with sunglasses over his eyes. 

  
  


Did Panda mean Nom Nom? 

  
  


"I didn't!" Nom Nom snapped. " _Idiot!"_

  
  


So it was Nom Nom who was frantically calling out his name. He really did care! 

  
  


"Is _idiot_ all you can insult me with?" 

  
  


"Oh no I have plenty more I can _call you-"_

  
  


"Dudes stop!" Grizz raised his voice. Far louder than he liked. But he had to. He didn't want to see two people he loved fight over pointless things! "This is Nom Nom's vacation, panpan! He came here to escape being stressed!" 

  
  


"He doesn't look stressed to _me_." 

  
  


Grizz has had _it._

  
  


He could only be nice for so long! Sometimes his patience did wear thin and it was becoming one of those horrible times. But he avoided interacting with others altogether so he wouldn't accidently hurt feelings with words he didn't intend to speak. 

  
  


The grizzly bear left the pool and he hurried over to the gate leading to the hot tub. He didn't want to leave /leave/ the pool and one of the hot tubs would be the best temporary escape. 

He opened the gate, unintentionally leaving it open, and slipped into the bubbling hot water. 

  
  


It didn't take long for someone to come check on him. 

  
  


Nom Nom pulled the gate and it clicked shut. He stepped in the hot tub, being careful about where he walked. He said nothing at first- but when he did it was all choked up in a frantic line of sentences Grizz barely was able to process what was being said. 

  
  


"I'm freaking sorry Grizz god dang I'm such a freaking dingle and earlier! Earlier! I went to the bathroom because you were talking to your freaking brothers and I wasn't even freaking _gone_ that long! But you just left with them and that just proves it all!" 

  
  


"P-Proves what..?" Grizz was overwhelmed with what just was thrown at him..he didn't expect this from Nom Nom. It was so mind-blowing. 

  
  


"I don't freaking matter to _anyone! Ughhhh!"_

  
  


"N-Nom Nom…" Grizz's voice got gentle. "Come here buddy." 

  
  


Nom Nom hesitated, anger and frustration in his burning gaze. The koala slowly pressed his face on Grizz's arm, letting out frantic breaths. He was trembling all over. 

  
  


It made Grizz tear up a little bit. "Can I h-hug you noms?" 

  
  


Nom Nom pressed his face harder against Grizz in a silent yes. 

  
  


Grizz used both his arms to bring the koala to his chest where he could hug him properly. "It's alright Nom Nom! I forgive you..and don't even think for one second I left you alone on purpose!" The grizzly paused momentarily. "I care about you way too much to do that to you, y'know?!" 

  
  


"I don't freaking _know_." 

  
  


"But I do so you do know, okay?" 

  
  


"Okay…" 

  
  
  


🌙 Night Two 🌙

  
  
  


Panda and Nom Nom agreed to make a pact. They had to be nice to each other for the rest of the vacation!

  
  


Grizz couldn't understand why what happened at the pool happened. They seemed to get along pretty well before. Maybe it was just a bad day for the both of them and tomorrow would be better. 

  
  


They were having a movie night in Nom Nom's room, like Grizz wanted to do when they first got here! They were eating pizza for dinner too and drinking soda! 

  
  


Most wanted to watch a horror movie so that was being picked! It was a pretty tough decision but they came down to choosing a horror movie called Heck Fest. 

It was about a haunted carnival where a group of friends get murdered!

  
  


So scary! 

  
  


No really. 

  
  


Grizz had to cover his eyes at some parts. He didn't really enjoy watching people get killed. 

  
  


Pfff why did he agree to this?! 

  
  


Nom Nom, who was lying on a pillow next to him, never looked away from the screen. Gosh he was so brave! 

  
  


"Why are you shaking, man?" The koala distractedly asked. 

  
  


"I'm not shaking! It's just a little cold is all!" 

Grizz covered his eyes again as another brutal murder was made. 

  
  


"Don't pretend you're not scared, man." Nom Nom finally glimpsed at him. 

  
  


"Okay! I'm scared. I'm really scared." Grizz uncovered his eyes. "I don't really like murder movies. Too many people getting hurt!" 

  
  


"Grizz, you always do this bro." Panda mumbled from the other side of him. "You know what's coming but watch it with us anyways." 

  
  


"Because I like to watch movies with my bros!" Grizz brought a pillow to his chest and he held it tightly. "I like hanging out with you!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear likes hanging out with big bros too." 

  
  


Nom Nom tensed up beside Grizz. He could feel how stiff the koala had gotten. But why though? "Honestly who _needs brothers? They're just a waste of time."_

  
  


"Were you like...hurt by a brother or something?" Panda didn't mean any harm by it Grizz knew but the reaction Nom Nom had showed that it caused him a lot of harm. 

  
  


The koala quickly stood up, anger flashing in his gaze. "I think it's time for you all to go!" 

  
  


"But the movie is not even over _yet!"_ Panda complained. 

  
  


"Too bad! This is my room and you have to leave if I tell you have to!" 

  
  


"Fine. Sorry Nom Nom." Panda and Ice Bear got to their feet and the movie was switched off. "We'll get out of your fur." 

  
  


Grizz stood up too. "Goodnight Nom Nom. Goodnight Farmer." He felt so disappointed but if Nom Nom wanted them to go..then they'll go. It was only right. "See you tomorrow, noms?" 

  
  


Nom Nom didn't reply. 

  
  


Grizz sighed softly and he headed to the door with his brothers. 

  
  


"Goodnight bears!" Farmer told them. "See you tomorrow!" 

  
  


*See you in the morning, Farmer!" Grizz said in return. 

  
  


"Yeah...See you in the morning." Panda added. 

  
  


"Ice Bear will be there at free breakfast." 

  
  


Ice Bear opened the door and him and Panda stepped out into the hallway. But Nom Nom quietly speaking Grizz's name caused the bear to turn his head around. 

  
  


"Yeah Nom Nom?" 

  
  


"Goodnight…" He uttered out. 

  
  


Grizz's mouth lifted in a gentle smile. "Thank you." He held out his arms while crouching down, offering a silent hug. 

  
  


Nom Nom took it, burying his face into the bear's chest. 

  
  


Grizz carefully pecked his best friend on the top of his head before the hug ended. "Night noms!" 

  
  


He joined his brothers out in the hallway and the door was closed behind him. 

  
  


"What was that _about?"_ Panda asked curiously. 

  
  


"Just a normal goodnight hug!" Grizz got flustered, his cheeks turning a shade of red. 

  
  


"Heh heh. _Right_." Panda chuckled. 

  
  


"Ice Bear senses love is happening." 

  
  
Grizz didn't try to argue because it was _true._


End file.
